


Unconscious

by selenamasters95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Comfort, Dark Ron Weasley, Gen, Guilt, Poison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was poisoned...but by who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Soft music drifted through the once silent and dreary apartment that was nestled deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts Castle. Severus Snape stood in the doorway of the single bedroom like a silent sentry as he looked at the young man who was resting on the white sheets, a dark green comforter over his still body, his complexion a pasty white. He watched Draco Malfoy stroke the black hair of the unconscious boy, both of them hoping that he would wake up soon. Draco hadn’t spoken to him since Harry went down, but Severus could hear his voice talking softly to the unconscious boy late at night. Severus kept his famous mask up but he was deeply worried for both of them. Draco watched his pale slender fingers slip through Harry’s soft black shaggy hair. He had long cried his tears out and now felt numb as he stayed at the side of the boy he fell in love with. Severus turned and slipped away leaving Draco alone with the Potter boy. An hour later he heard a soft knock on the apartment door. He fought to keep his face blank when he was faced with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. 

“Granger. Weasley. I expected you sooner. Its been a month since he went under.” Severus sneered. Ron glared while Hermione glanced down guiltily. Severus turned and led them towards the bedroom. He turned and went to sit back down without another word, still in disbelief that he seemed to care more about Potter then his so-called best friends. Ron felt more anger well up as he stepped into the bedroom and saw that Draco was sitting beside Harry on the bed.

“What the bloody hell are you doing here!” Ron nearly shouted, his face bright red in anger. Hermione had walked in and sat down by the bed in an empty chair, guilt evident in her every movement. Draco didn’t even bother looking up at either of them.

“Because he loves Harry, Ron...” Hermione looked up at Ron with tears in her eyes. “And Harry loved him.” She only found out because Harry let it slip one day while talking to her. When she asked why he never told her before, he had explained that it was for Draco’s safety. Neither of them told Ron.

“No. Harry wouldn’t love a snake much less the Ferret. He loves Ginny.” Ron folded his arms. Hermione shook her head. 

“No...he doesn’t love her Ron.” she whispered. 

“Dray...” Harry’s voice weakly sounded from the bed before Ron could retort. 

“Harry...” Draco whispered, speaking in front of others for the first time in a month. He leaned down and kissed Harry’s forehead as the green eyes he loved so much slowly opened.

“I’ll go get Professor Snape.” Hermione informed Draco, not certain if she should be there after not coming down for so long. She walked out, dragging Ron with her, ignoring his protests.

“Hey love...” Draco smiled weakly as fresh tears filled his eyes.

“What...happened...” he asked as he reached for Draco’s hand.

“What do you remember?” Severus asked as he came in. He casted some diagnostic spells before giving Harry some potions to drink.

“Leaving the Great Hall to meet Draco...then..nothing.” Harry answered, gripping Draco’s hand. 

“I saw you fall Harry...I was so scared...” Draco kissed the back of his hand. “ I brought you to Sev...”

“Someone poisoned you Harry...” Snape injected. 

“Probably the Ferret.” Ron snarled from the doorway. Harry’s head whipped over to look at him. 

“Ron...” Harry tried to sit up. He glanced with a grateful smile at Draco when he helped him. Draco kept his arm around Harry’s waist and felt a flash of relief go through him as Harry leaned against him. Harry swallowed hard at Ron’s glare. 

“So its true.” Ron demanded his voice low. “You and the Ferret.”

“Yes its true and don’t call him that Ron.” Harry sat up a little, keeping a hand on Draco’s. Ron glared at him. He wrapped a hand around Hermione’s arm. 

“Traitor.” He snarled as he turned to walk out, dragging Hermione with him. Hermione tried to protest as Ron forcefully pulled her out of the dungeons. Harry looked down at his hands but felt himself smile when Draco pressed his lips to his shoulder. Snape handed him a glass of water. 

“I’ll go inform Poppy that you woke up.” He informed him, his voice surprisingly gently. Harry nodded a little. 

“Thank you professor.” He spoke after taking a sip of water. After Snape left the room, Draco’s arms tightened. Harry looked back at him. “Dray...” he whispered. 

“I was so scared....” Draco whispered, still seeing Harry’s body crumple to the ground like a doll. Harry kissed Draco gently. Draco leaned into the kiss, deepening it slightly but pulling back. Harry leaned back, his back pressed against Draco’s chest, feeling content. 

“Do you know who poisoned me?” he asked, almost fearfully. 

“Miss Weasley admitted to putting the poison in your cup, thinking it was a love potion but she didn’t brew the potion. She told us that it just appeared on her nightstand with instructions to pour it in your cup. The label said it was love potion.” Snape answered as he walked back into the room. Harry seemed to deflate with the news. 

“So the person who brewed the poison is still free...” he groaned. Draco tightened his arms a little. 

“You should sleep Harry...” Draco informed him. “Your body is still healing...” he glanced up at Snape for confirmation. Snape nodded.

“Sleep Potter” Snape instructed. Harry nodded but held onto Draco’s hand as he laid down. 

“Stay...?” he asked, his voice small. Draco nodded. 

“I’m staying.” He told Harry. Harry soon fell back to sleep, his body exhausted. Draco looked at Snape. “Who brewed the poison?” Draco asked, knowing Snape already knew.

“Hermione Granger.” Snape answered, his voice soft. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want a third part. This is entirely up to you guys.

Draco sat beside Harry his mind reeling at how he was going to tell Harry that the person who he thought supported him was the one who tried to kill him. His long slender fingers brushed through black hair as he watched Harry sleep. He fought back the anger as he noticed Harry starting to move, knowing he was gonna wake up soon. Draco felt himself smile as he watched Harry start to sit up. Harry turned to look at him, a sleepy smile on his face. Draco watched as the smile on his face slowly faded and those beautiful green eyes wake up. 

“Draco...?” Harry asked as if he could sense Draco’s anger. 

“Sev-Professor Snape....found out who poisoned you...” Draco began slowly. Harry looked at him again, more awake. 

“Who?” he asked, worried about the answer. Draco took a deep breath. 

“Hermione.” he answered quietly. Harry’s eyes widened and he shook his head. 

“No...” He whispered. Draco hesitantly rested a hand on his shoulder. 

“They...Granger and Weasley...didn’t visit you the month you were out.....” he continued. Harry turned to look at him and Draco flinched at the hurt that shone bright in his eyes. 

“Why....Did...Why did she....” Harry struggled to ask knowing Draco would never lie to him about this. 

“Professor Snape is bringing her down here to ask...” Draco answered. “He thought...you would want to know...before anyone else...” Harry just nodded and Draco opened his arms, offering him comfort if he wanted it. Harry stared at him for a moment then crawled into his arms, letting the love he could feel surround him. 

“I love you....” Harry whispered. Draco tightened his arms. 

“I love you too Harry...” He whispered in his ear. He looked up as the door to the private bedroom opened. Harry looked over the tear-stained face of Hermione. More tears welled up when she saw him. Harry sat up fully, but was grateful he could still feel Draco’s presence behind him.

“Is it true...?” he asked. “Did you poison me?” his voice was quiet and slightly hard. She nodded as the fresh tears poured down her face. “Why?”

“I...you...” She took a breath. “You can’t be with him...I was hoping...” She trailed off. 

“You were hoping Draco would be blamed.” Harry finished for her. He slowly slid off the bed, barely noticing the cold stone floor. “You waited a month to come down because you knew when I would wake up.” He slowly walked over to her, danger in his every step has his voice seemed to chill the room further. “You were hoping I would blame Draco for it.” his tone grew clipped. Hermione nodded. 

“I wanted you away from him.” She started. “I knew the proper dose...knew it would be easy to get Ginny to slip it to you...I just wanted you away from him. He doesn’t love you...can’t you see that?!” She asked, near hysterical now as she tried to get Harry to understand. Draco stood but stayed by the bed, knowing any move anyone made now would make Harry feel boxed in. 

“How could you...” Harry asked, his voice low. “I trusted you with this. I trusted you with him. I thought you had my back! I thought you trusted me! I TRUSTED YOU!” His voice grew louder with every sentence until he practically exploded in her face. “I expected this kind of thing from Ron. This mistrust....this betrayal...but from you? Never. You were the one preaching equality. You were like a sister. I trusted you...and you tried to take the one thing I want for myself away from me?! You’re a smart witch Hermione. You should’ve known that what you or Ron wanted never calculated into what I have with Draco because then it wouldn’t have happened. I. Love. Him. He. Loves. Me. And you tried to take that away....” Harry’s rant ended with his voice deadly soft. He looked away from Hermione’s tear-filled brown eyes. He reached back and felt Draco grab his hand. “Stay away from me. Stay away from Draco.” He warned. She quickly ran from the room, confusion and betrayal warring within her. Harry turned and practically collapsed onto Draco, who caught him. Draco barely noticed Snape leaving them alone as Harry began to tremble in his arms. “I trusted her...” he whispered into Draco’s shoulder. Draco held him close. 

“I know...I know...” He whispered knowing that all Harry needed now was to feel that he was loved, that Hermione’s betrayal had hit him hard. He got them back on the bed, where Harry curled up against his side. 

“Don’t leave..” Harry whispered, hating the feeling of needing reassurance. Draco just tightened his arms. 

“You’re stuck with me.” Draco informed him as tears streamed down Harry’s face. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a part 2! :D


End file.
